Maggie Simpson
"suck ,suck" Margareth "Maggie" Simpson é um personagem fictício na série de televisão animada Os Simpsons. Sua primeira aparição na televisão foi no curta "Boa Noite" no The Tracey Ullman Show em 19 de abril de 1987. Maggie foi criada pelo cartunista Matt Groening enquanto ele esperava no escritório de James L. Brooks. Ele recebeu o primeiro nome dleft|thumb|Maggie tropeçando.a irmã caçula de Groening. Após aparecer em The Tracey Ullman Show por três anos, a família Simpson ganhou sua própria série na FOX Broadcasting Company em 17 de dezembro de 1989. Maggie Simpson é irmã de Bart e Lisa e a filha mais nova de Homer e Marge. Ela é sempre vista usando sua chupeta, e quando ela anda,tropeça em sua roupa e cai de cara no chão. Maggie é a menos vista e ouvida pela família pois ela não pode andar. Maggie nasceu em 1993, de acordo com a cronologia do desenho (embora ela seja um bebê tanto em 1987 quanto em 2005). Seu dia exato de nascimento é desconhecido, embora ela tenha sido concebida em 18 de Novembro, o que leva a um aniversário por volta de 1 de Setembro. A pequena Maggie está sempre se metendo nas situações mais perigosas. Contudo, ela sempre depende da ajuda de outras pessoas para conseguir, como alguns bebês que ajudaram-na a escapar de uma creche ou quando ursos cuidaram dela quando ela se perdeu numa floresta. O mais significativo dos aliados de Maggie é o barman Moe Szyslak, que provou ser um herói improvável na temporada 14, no episódio "Moe e Maggie", quando salvou a vida da pequena duas vezes (a primeira impedindo-a de cair da ponte e a segunda salvando-a de um tiroteio entre gangues). Foi Maggie quem atirou no Sr. Burns no episódio "Quem matou o Sr. Burns?" e eliminou alguns caras que tentaram matar Homer. Também sabe tocar saxofone melhor que Lisa, mas sua irmã é a única a saber disso e não tem a menor intenção de mostrar isso às outras pessoas. Homer tem todas as fotos de Maggie no painel em seu escritório. Quando ele desistiu da Usina Nuclear, e depois quis voltar, o Sr. Burns o colocou de volta ao seu cargo para sempre. Para ele conseguir trabalhar em seu emprego chato, ele sempre se lembra de sua pequena filha. Na placa "Don't Forget You're Here Forever" - Não se esqueça que você está aqui para sempre - as fotos de Maggie ficam por cima de algumas letras, deixando apenas "Do it for Her" - Faça isso por ela. Alguns fãs sugerem que Maggie provavelmente será o verdadeiro gênio da família Simpson, uma vez que com um ano de idade já escreveu a fórmula E=MC² com seus cubos de brinquedo, enquanto o maior feito de Lisa com os mesmos blocos aconteceu com 3 anos, escrevendo a palavra ESTRELA. Alguns episódios fazem previsões sobre o futuro de Maggie. Em "O Casamento de Lisa", ela parece ser uma rebelde assim como seu irmão Bart, além de cantar muito bem (apesar de não aparecer cantando). Em outro episódio, fala-se que Maggie se tornará astronauta e terá uma filhinha chamada Maggie Junior, que é idêntica à mãe quando pequena. Se estas previsões estão corretas é impossível saber, já que os Simpsons nunca ficam mais velhos. Mas talvez estejam, uma vez que também já foi falado que todos os Simpsons mulheres obtêm sucesso enquanto os homens não têm, devido a um gene defeituoso que reduz sua inteligência drasticamente. Na abertura d'Os Simpsons Maggie é passada na maquina registradora do caixa e custa 847,63 dólares. No longa metragem Os Simpsons - O Filme de 2007, após os creditos, Maggie aparece dizendo a frase: "Quero continuação !" (se referindo a uma possível continuação do filme), sendo essas as segundas palavras da personagem desde sua primeira aparição, pois as primeiras foram "Papá" referindo-se a Homer*. Curiosidades *No filme,Maggie demonstrou habilidades notaveis,inteligentes e realmente letais,parecia só uma brincadeira,mas Maggie descobriu algo que seria muito util depois. *E não foi só no filme mas na série inteira ela demonstrou inteligência,capacidade de se comunicar e uma perigosa auto defesa(quase matando o senhor burns com uma arma de fogo ,o vilão do filme com uma pedra e quase matou seu próprio pai com uma arma de pregos). *Quando a multidão invadiu sua casa ela transformou sua mamadeira numa arma cortante. *E notou algo que estava na cara dos outros Simpsons,o buraco na caixa de areia,a saída da cúpula,salvando a vida de sua familia. *Quando o seu pai estava em perigo,ela nocauteou com uma pedra o que ameaçava seu pai. *Os Simpsons - O Filme demorou 4 anos para ficar pronto. Foram mais de 2 anos só para fazer as revisões de texto. Mas valeu a pena esperar. No final do filme, Maggie tira a chupeta e diz: "Quero continuação!" - Quem não quer? *Maggie é o núcleo de tranquilidade no verdadeiro caos que é o lar dos Simpsons. *Quando está sob cuidados de Homer, Maggie pode fazer tudo que quiser, inclusive beber água do prato do cachorro. *Maggie se relaciona melhor com aqueles que entendem. Não é à toa que seus melhores amigos são o gato e o cachorro de estimação. *Na abertura de Os Simpsons, Maggie é passada na máquina registradora do Kwik-E-Mart, que indica 847,63 dólares, que é, em média o custo mensal para criar um bebê nos EUA. *A idade de Maggie continua a mesma, mas pode se dizer que ela tem 2 anos porque Sideshow Bob tem um filho de 1 ano e Maggie já estava viva antes do filho de Sideshow Bob nascer. *No episódio A casa da árvore dos horrores VII parece ser revelado que Kang é o pai natural de Maggie pois fez amor com Marge e dias depois ela ficou grávida, e isso enganou muitos espectadores, e já que a verdade é que isso só é valido nesse único episódio, pois de resto Homer afirma que é pai de Maggie várias vezes e em vários episódios ao longo das 22 temporadas apareçe, nos flashbacks, Marge Simpson grávida de Maggie Simpson. *Maggie parece ser super esperta para a sua idade. *Maggie já conseguiu 300 pontos no Bowling (o máximo de pontos de um jogo de Bowling) sem ajuda. Falas Maggie Simpson não fala, apenas usa sua chupeta ("Suck Suck"), mas em Coming to Homerica ela usa um termo em sueco (de acordo com Marge, Ogdenvillês) "Ya". E no episódio anterior, Quatro Grandes Mulheres e Manicures, ela usa o som dela chupando a chupeta para xingar o dono da creche, colocando um cubo com a letra U(se lê iú) e chupando a chupeta, o que formou "You Suck", traduzindo, "você não presta!" Partes ocasionais de falas de Maggie são prestadas por Nancy Cartwright, mas ela também foi dublada por atores convidados James Earl Jones, Elizabeth Taylor e Jodie Foster. frame|Quando Maggie disse a primeira palavra.Primeira Palavra Daddy(Papá) Discussão Coloque o que acha de Maggie Simpson na página de discussão clicando aqui. de:Maggie Simpson en:Maggie Simpson es:Maggie Simpson Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Springfield Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Personagens de crianças Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens extremamente inteligentes Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Personagens dublados por convidados especiais